Was he pushed or did he fall???
by Mrs.Finnigan
Summary: This is when they are all older and having Kids
1. The Death

Please Review. I know its short but its kind of the lead up to the story.  
  
Was He pushed or did He Fall?  
  
  
  
Harry Potter now 21 and Cho Chang now 23 had now been happily married for 4 years with 2 girls, Lacy (3) and Silver (2 ½). They were currently living in Northern Ireland down the road from Seamus and Abbe Finnigan, who were married with 4 children, Sally-Anne (6), Andy-Eves (5 ½), Emily-Simone (3) and Frankie-James (18 months).  
  
  
  
Harry and Cho got married in the Bahamas on the white sands. Harry's best man was Ron and Cho's Maid of Honour was Oliver Wood's younger equally attractive sister Lueze. All of their friends from Hogwarts had attended the wedding. And had all had a really great time. Cho's family couldn't attend because they died 2 years before the happy occasion, in a house fire started by a chip pan fire.  
  
  
  
Harry and Cho were shopping in Diagon Ally. Harry was test driving the new family broomstick, big enough to hold a family of 6. He had climbed on to the test-flying pad on the top of Gringotts and the shopkeeper was talking to Lacey and Silver on the ground when Harry screamed. Cho ran as fast as she could from the bakery, she saw Harry falling gracefully through the air, but she was too late he was falling far to fast, she hadn't even time to pull out her wand and levitate him no-one could. He was a gonna, she had to just watch her husband fall to his death. But the same thought came into her head over and over again. ' Was he pushed or did he fall? If he was pushed who by? Was it Voldermort? Was it one of the Malfoy's Harry's archenemy. It could have been anyone.'  
  
  
  
Cho bent down besides Harry and lifted his head on to her knee. "No. Harry, Harry. Noooooo!" Cho Chang screamed, "Harry, no, please don't leave me no!"  
  
"Miss Chang" Cho looked up to see none other than her old head master Professor Dumbledore. "Miss Chang." He bent down to comfort her, "Miss Chang there is nothing more you can do for your husband. But before I depart if there is anything you need like a job then come and see me at Hogwarts because as you can probably guess we need a Defence against the Dark Arts teacher or even a potions professor as Snape will be retiring very soon."  
  
  
  
For the days leading up to the funeral Cho cried herself to sleep. Lacey and Silver didn't really understand they would be too young to remember their dad. Cho had Hermione and Lueze to help organise Harry's funeral. 


	2. The Funeral

Cho's car pulled up to the cemetery; crunch went the pebbles under her feet. Silver and Lacey didn't understand why they HAD to wear all black or why they had to be quiet all day but so far they were being well behaved. Hermione and Lueze greeted Cho and showed her into the church. Cho said hello to a lot of the guests, some of them being Sirius, Lupin, Dumbledore and many of Harry's old school friends and other teachers at Hogwarts.  
  
Ron, Neville, Dean and Seamus carried his coffin into the church everyone went silent. They walked down the aisle and all you could hear was the pitter-patter of feet and people crying. Harry was much loved by the whole of the wizarding community because of his fame from defeating Voldemort every year at Hogwarts. Cho had decided to let the press in and the funeral was filmed, while there was pictures being taken. Although, to Cho dislike Rita Skeeter was there with her quick-quotes emerald green quill.  
  
The service was wonderful, Ron, Sirius, Cho and Hermione all said something but what every one loved was the poems that Hermione and Cho had written for the occasion.  
  
!*!* The Boy Who Lived *!*! Hermione's Poem  
  
There will not ever be anyone like you.  
You were special because you were unique.  
You were stardust and dreams.  
You were light.  
You were love and hope.  
You were hugs and sometimes tears.  
You were the words "Friend".  
You were swirls of blue, green, red, yellow, purple, orange, and the colours no one can name.  
You were the sky, the sea, and the earth.  
You trust but yet you fear.  
You hide yet you didn't hold anything back.  
  
You were free.  
You once were a child becoming an adult.  
You were you, and you were a perfect friend.  
  
*~*~*~*~* Cho's Poem *~*~*~*~*  
  
Why did I always end up thinking of you,  
your voice your smile, everything you did.  
At first I thought it would never work out.  
I thought we would never last.  
  
Without a doubt, but I think I m starting to see,  
  
What no 1 else could,  
  
That it seemed, no one else would,  
  
We were perfect for each other,  
Without a doubt,  
  
So now I have to say goodbye I'll miss you  
  
Friend, father and Loving Husband.  
  
After the service Harry was laid to rest. And everyone went back to Seamus and Abbe's house where drinks and food were provided. Many of the guests discussed what was going to be in the paper tomorrow.  
  
" `The famous boy who lived dead.' Nobody knows how the famous Harry Potter died but he's gone. The case is being investigated as we speak." One of the guests said.  
  
Another said, "There will be pictures of him and the family all over"  
  
Cho didn't find these conversations the most interesting one's to listen to so she went to sit with Ron and Parvati. Who were having a chat about Quiddich and Hagrid (Who passed on 5 years before) and Harry's win with the Triwizard Cup (Which Cho found quite upsetting because she loved Cedric Diggory).  
  
Cho was relieved when everyone started to leave she said farewell to the guests and walked home with Lacey and Silver. 


End file.
